


8lue Sky Forever

by AltUniverseWash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Ascension, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Killing, Ultimate Vriska, ultimate self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltUniverseWash/pseuds/AltUniverseWash
Summary: Vriska lies on the ground, dying......Vriska claims another victim.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Original work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancestorologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancestorologist/gifts).



> TW: Blood
> 
> Originally written for the [Pumpkin Party Zine.](https://pumpkinpartyzine.tumblr.com/)  
> Inspired by an idea from [YoItsCro.](https://twitter.com/yoitscro)
> 
> There is an accessible text version of this fic in the second chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/AltUniverseWash)
> 
> [Check out my Carrd for more info!](https://jonayariley.carrd.co)


	2. Accessible Text

She was seeing the dim twilight of the early night sky for the first time. Well, not the first time in the literal sense… but the first time she was really seeing it. It was strange how she’d taken it for granted all this time she’d been alive. Alternia wasn’t a world that indulged self-reflect… typically.

Vriska: It hurts

Yeah, that’s generally how this works. She would’ve laughed, but she was losing a bit too much blood at this point. Even a cerulean isn’t invulnerable… after all, I know all about how much it takes.

Vriska: W8… you’re…

She should probably save the breath she’s got to admire that beautiful starscape overhead. It was really… breathtaking.

I made a joke to myself. I would’ve laughed, but I stopped finding the humor in this a few hundred iterations back.

Vriska: I know your voice…

Of course you do, you silly wiggler.

Vriska: Not a wiggler… ten sweeps already…

You’re adorable - abso-fucking-lutely ADORABLE! It’s been a while since I genuinely LIKED one of you, you know? This has become such a mechanical process.

Vriska: You stabbed me.

Several times and with a great degree of hostile intent, yes.

Vriska: Why do you sound different?

Is this 8etter?

God

I gave that stupid bullshit up eons ago.

Vriska: 8ut… why are you doing this?

Once upon a time, I would’ve just told you it was because I wanted to. A little while later, I would’ve told you it was the result of my predilection for co-opting narrative control. Then, after some degree of self-reflection, I would probably say it had to do with my desire to perfect my nuanced direction of my own story - to the point where I can simply… be whatever the fuck I want, honestly. (I’d waste time monologuing about narrative devices, but honestly she doesn’t have the time for it)

Now… after all this bloody time.

(she’s fading out now - having trouble keeping herself conscious and even more trouble following the conversation. Just to keep everyone up-to-date on the status of the latest victim of my narrative subsumption…)

Vriska: After all this 8loody time WHAT?

(this will be the last thing she hears)

I’m doing this…

...because I want to.


End file.
